veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hairbrush Song
The Hairbrush Song is a Silly Song that was featured on Are You My Neighbor? and Very Silly Songs!. The Silly Song features Larry looking for his hairbrush until he learns that Bob gave it to the Peach, who has hair. It is also part of the VeggieTales book Bob and Larry's ABC's. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings, a silly song. Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out: Larry: Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh, where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where? Is my hairbrush? Narrator: Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports: Pa Grape: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Larry: Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh, where, oh where, back there, back there, back there. It is my hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Junior regains his composure and comments: Junior: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Narrator: Larry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What will this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Larry wonders: Larry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, nowhere, no hair, no hair, no hair, nowhere, back there, no hair. For my hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his wondering, Bob the Tomato enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob regains his composure and confesses: Bob: Larry, that old hairbrush of yours. Well, you never use it. You don't really need it. So, well. I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I gave it to the Peach. 'Cause he's got hair. Narrator: Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back and laments: Larry: Not fair, oh my hairbrush. Not fair, my poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, nowhere, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair. My little hairbrush. Narrator: Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Larry's generosity, the Peach is thankful. Peach: Thanks for the hairbrush. Narrator: Yes, good has been done here. The Peach moved the scene. Larry smiles, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out: Larry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care. Of my hairbrush. Narrator: The End. Trivia * This song can be featured from Are Your My Neighbor?, A Very Silly Sing-Along!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, and If I Sang A Silly Song. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown